RED
by deelfire
Summary: "Merah sungguh serasi denganmu. Tapi maksudku bukan merah. Darah." - ikut main #NulisRandom2015 di fb, Kurokofem!Akashi, slight Murafem!Akashi, mafia!Kuroko, AU. mind to R&R :3 ? ah, warning: full tak jelasan dan kegagalan. (ah ini ratingnya udah bener nggak ya '3'v?)


**RED © deelanerth 2015**

ikut main #NulisRandom2015

 **disclaimer:**

\- nah Kuroko no basuke nggak pernah jadi milik saya.

\- cover mah jelas bukan punya saya

 **warning:**

\- typo

\- out of KBBI

\- ooc super dewa

 **genre:**

\- romance

\- angst (gagal)

\- hurt/comfort (abal-abal)

 **pairing:**

\- kurokofem!akashi

 **dedication:**

[Nate Mello Jeevas] dia satu-satunya orang yang membuatku berkutat dengan genre yang paling tak kubisa. selamat :")

 **sum:**

Merah adalah dirimu.

Merah sungguh serasi denganmu.

Tapi maksudku bukan merah.

Darah.

 **happy reading :")**

 **sincerely,**

 **deela 1 juni 2015**

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko." Sebuah suara yang mengalun menghentikan langkah lelaki teal bermata biru langit. Tanpa bergerak atau bahkan ingin memutar badan pun tidak, sang pemilik nama menggerakkan bilah matanya sedemikian rupa, melirik seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan tangan terlilit perban di belakangnya. Matanya yang tak berekspresi melontarkan tanya dalam diam 'Ya, ada apa, Midorima-kun?'

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk hal tak perlu seperti berbasa-basi, lelaki berambut emerald itu segera berkata, "Bukan aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya, nanodayo. Apakah sekarang kau akan mengunjunginya?" sembari menaikkan kacamata di batang hidungnya.

Segaris senyum klise kecil mengembang di bibir sang teal, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tanpa berkata apa pun dan hanya mengangguk, dia putar tubuhnya. Dalam diam, dia kembali melangkah. Oh, Tetsuya tahu sang kepala hijau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dalam senyum dan anggukan yang dia lempar. Dia tak perlu menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata atau mengingatkan kawan lamanya itu jika tanggal 30 Mei adalah hari untuk **dia** dan dirinya.

Dia…? Iya dia. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu merobek keras topeng yang selalu Tetsuya kenakan. Satu-satunya wanita yang berani masuk ke dalam hidupnya tanpa takut terabaikan. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya merasakan manis pahitnya… Cinta.

Dia…

 **Akashi Seina.**

Karena sekarang hari menunjuk tanggal 30 di bulan Mei, Tetsuya tentu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kencan atau bercumbu berdua pasti menyenangkan. Memandang bintang, berpelukan dalam guyuran cahyanya atau melakukan ini itu yang tak perlu diterangkan, pasti menggairahkan. Ah… Dia sudah tak sabar. Dia ingin segera terbang menemui buah cintanya itu! Dan selama dia menemuinya, Tetsuya tak ingin diganggu tentu saja. Oh tenang. Meski wajah datar dan hawa keberadaan tipis serta bisa menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa di _notice_ , Tetsuya secara _fair_ sudah menyampaikan kondisi 30 Mei ini pada bossnya (yang notabene adalah ayahnya) dan sudah mendapatkan persetujuan. Dari dulu pula.

 _Hm~_ Senyum tulus merekah di bibir tipis Tetsuya. Segera dia keluarkan ponselnya dan dia kirimkan email pada kekasihnya.

 _ **Maaf Sei, ada rapat mendadak. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat. Tapi jangan khawatir aku pasti datang.**_

Rasa senang dan bahagia yang mengucur deras, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya tenang dan pandai membawa diri, kini berjalan dengan tempo cepat. Sinar matanya tunjukkan betapa dia menanti-nanti pertemuan ini. Bahkan semakin dia menyusur lorong gelap yang menghubungkan mansion utama dengan dimana tempat mobilnya bersemedi, gerak kakinya semakin menjadi.

Di pikirannya kini, hanya ada bayang wajah kekasihnya. Dia sudah tak sabar! Oh siapa sih yang bisa sabar berlama-lama untuk tak segera menemui orang yang dia cinta kala waktu luang terpampang lapang dan jarak pertemuan terakhir telah membentang? Well, jujur saja Tetsuya adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sangat sibuk. Salahkan _keluarga_ nya mengapa ini terjadi. Kalau saja _keluarga_ nya bukan _keluarga_ terpandang yang memiliki nama baik di dunia _depan_ atau pun _belakang_ , dia pasti bisa menemui kekasihnya itu tiap waktu. Dan menemaninya meski pun membeku.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , mau kemana- _ssu_?" sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahu Tetsuya saat tubuhnya mau masuk ke daam mobil. Tanpa harus melihat, sejujurnya Tetsuya tahu siapa gerangan manusia yang kini berada di belakangnya. Tanpa harus melihat pun Tetsuya tahu ekspresi apa yang kini tengah terpasang di wajah orang yang bersangkutan. Oh dari cara memanggilnya yang terimbuhkan 'cchi' di belakang nama dan kata-kata 'ssu' yang mengekor di akhir kata, sudah membawa pikirannya pada seorang pemuda pirang menjulang bernama Kise Ryouta. Dan mengenal seorang Kise Ryouta pemuda _blond_ yang ceria selama 10 tahun lebih, Tetsuya yakin kini lelaki itu tengah menyunggingkan senyuman 1000 mega volt kebanggaannya.

Menjadi orang yang sopan dan bukan tipe menjatuhkan, meski hasrat diri ingin mengabaikan dan segera melajukan mobil sport merah yang sudah menderu, Tetsuya mengurungkan niat memasuki mobil sesaat. Dia putar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan lelaki itu sebelum mengangguk, membalas sapa rekannya.

" _Domo_ Kise-kun. Uhm… mau ke… **Seina.** " Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta sebelumnya. Ah. Semua orang sudah akan tahu dia akan kemana hanya dengan menyebut nama indah gadis bermahkota merah menyala dengan mata tajam heterochromatic cantik miliknya itu.

"Ah! Ini tanggal 30 Mei ya- _ssu_? Maaf aku lupa. Salam untuk Akashi- _cchi_ _ssu_!" Senyum lebar Ryouta rekahkan. Dia dorong pelan tubuh pemuda bersurai baby-blue di hadapannya sebagai pesan tersirat untuk segera berangkat serta dorongan semangat.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Dia sungguh menghargai apa yang dilakukan rekan modelnya itu. Dorongan semangat, memang selalu di butuhkannya.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun." Lagi, mengangguk sopan Tetsuya lakukan sebelum masuk sepenuhnya dalam mobil mewah merah menyalanya dan menghilang di baliknya. Sedetik kemudian, mobil itu melesat. Cepat. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ryouta dapat mendengar ban berdecit, menunjukkan betapa tergesanya sang biru itu ke lokasi pertemuannya. Dan mengingat dimana lokasi pertemuan itu tergelar, Ryouta hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tawa hambar. Tawa mengiba.

.

.

Perjalanan menemui wanita tercinta setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit gugup. Di dalam mobil, dia bergumam sendiri tanpa henti. Menimbang-nimbang akan membawakan hadiah apa dia kali ini untuk Seina. Roti? Baju? Mahkota? Bunga? Argh! Mengingat dia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita dari keluarga terpandang yang menjunjung segala harkat dan martabat, membuat Tetsuya selalu dilanda kebingungan tiap tahun.

Pedal rem segera Tetsuya injak tiba-tiba begitu sebuah plat nama bakery cake besar nan terkenal terlewat. Dengan cepat, tangan putihnya memutar kemudi dan membentuk _U-turn_ untuk berbalik arah. Dalam diam dia merutuk. Bisa-bisanya dia melewati toko cake favorite Seina. Duh wanita macam ratu yang sangat matching dengan warna merah itu bisa memotong-potong tubuhnya jika Tetsuya sampai kelupaan membawakan cake favoritnya. Yah meski kalau mati di tangan Seina, Tetsuya tak masalah sih. Bahkan mati sekarang dia mau deh. Asal ditangan Seina dan kan selalu dengannya.

Tergopoh, setelah turun dari mobil, Tetsuya segera melesat memasuki **Atsu-bakery**. Tanpa babibo, Tetsuya berjalan ke kasir. Seorang wanita cantik nan anggun mendongakkan kepalanya dari jajaran angka yang tengah dia pandang di layar LCD kala merasakan seseorang berada di depannya. "Tetsu-kun, kau datang!" Seru wanita itu senang. "Tunggu, akan aku ambilkan cake-mu. Ah. Apa Tetsu-kun mau masuk? Muk-kun ada di dalam." Lanjut dia yang memiliki nama Momoi Satsuki pada name tag di kemejanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu putih indah di sudut ruangan.

Sekilas Tetsuya berpikir, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan mengekor Satsuki ke 'dalam'. Dia sudah lama tak bertukar sapa dengan pria bak Titan di Attack on Titan bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Mungkin dia sedikit rindu bercakap dengan pria ungu itu, mengingat… yah… dia adalah teman lama dan satu-satunya chef yang bisa membuat Seina memakan something bernama cake. To be honest, Seina tak suka makanan manis. Dia lebih cinta tofu daripada cake. Kecuali cake buatan Atsushi.

"Kuro-chin. Halo." Sapa sang Chef riang dan menghadiahkan Tetsuya pelukan kuat singkat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kuro-chin?" tanyanya saat tangannya terulur ke wajah Tetsuya dan memberikan sebuah kotak padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Murasakibara-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu juga? Kulihat pengunjungmu makin ramai." Balas Tetsuya melemparkan pujian pada bakery Atsushi.

"Tulisan terakhir Aka-chin 3 tahun yang lalu membuat Bakeryku sangat laku. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Aka-chin ya, Kuro-chin." Balas Atsushi sembari mengambil sebuah lollipop dari kantong baju chefnya. "Sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung pada Aka-chin kalau masih bisa," lanjut lelaki besar itu kala membuka bungkus lolipopnya.

Ucapan Atsushi menggoreskan luka di hati bahagia Tetsuya. "Maaf." Bisik Tetsuya cepat. Dia tak ingin merasa bersalah pada sahabat Seina yang pernah menjadi Center di team basketnya dulu. Jujur, dia sudah merebut paksa Seina dari Atsushi. Baik secara jiwa maupun raga. Padahal dia tahu seberapa dekat keduanya sebelum dia masuk di kehidupan mereka.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Kuro-chin. Ini semua pilihan Aka-chin." Disela-sela mengemut-emut lolipopnya lelaki besar itu berkata. Dia sudah merelakan kepergian Seina selama-lamanya dari sisinya. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Seina murni keinginannya. Dia tak bisa marah atau menyalahkan Tetsuya; dia tahu itu. Semua atas kehendak Seina sendiri. "Ah sudah dulu ya Kuro-chin. Sampai bertemu lagi. Btw Kuro-chin, cake hari ini sama dengan cake di pesta pernikahanmu dulu lho. Versi kecil sih. Aku berharap Aka-chin akan memakannya kali ini."

Melakukan gesture dadah singkat, Atsushi beranjak pergi dari depan Tetsuya. Dia harus kembali pada pekerjaannya tentu saja. Nama Atsu-Bakery sudah mendunia. Semua berkat Seina yang mempromosikan cita rasa cake sahabatnya itu melalui novel best seller indahnya yang sempat mengguncang kancah pernovelan dunia.

Melihat sosok temannya menjauh, Tetsuya hanya bisa mendesah. Dia bawa bungkusan di tangannya dan mulai melangkah ke luar dari bakery favorite Seina dengan cake nikmat yang menggoda. Duh, mengingat dulu sebelum pernikahannya dan Seina wanita itu meminta Atsushi menambahkan vanilla ke dalam cakenya, dia jadi ingin mencolek cake ini sekarang, saat ini juga. Tapi rasa setianya pada Seina dan tak ingin membuat orang tercintanya itu menunggu lebih lama, Tetsuya segera menuju mobilnya.

"Tetsu-kun." Setelah memposisikan cake agar tak hancur di bagasi mobil yang sangat bersih, Tetsuya mendongak. Dia melihat Satsuki berdiri di samping mobilnya. Bandana merah menutupi puncak rambut pinknya yang bercahaya. Rambut pink indah yang selalu dia belai sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?" Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya begitu merasakan tubuh mantan kekasihnya telah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dia tatap mata biru langit yang balas pandangannya. Dan berikutnya, serta merta, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakit. Satsuki merasakan sakit yang menggigit mendengar suara Tetsuya memanggilnya 'Momoi-san' alih-alih 'Satsuki'; seolah hubungan 1 tahun mereka dulu tak pernah ada.

Tangan besar Tetsuya terulur. Dengan lembut dia hapus air mata Satsuki yang tumpah tanpa alasan. Tanpa alasan? Ah, tidak. Tetsuya tahu benar apa alasan air mata ini ada. Tapi sungguh dia tak ingin memikirkannya. Seperti apa pun kondisi mereka kini, Tetsuya tahu benar jika hubungan romansa dia dan wanita ini hanya ada di masa lalu. Masa lalu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Seina.

"Tetsu-kun… aku akan selalu ada di sini. Sampai kapan pun." Terisak, Satsuki mengatakan apa yang mengganjal dalam jiwanya. Dia berusaha menyampaikan pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya jika dia, Momoi Satsuki, akan selalu ada di sini. _Menunggunya_.

"Momoi-san. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang hanya kan membuang waktumu. Ya?" menepuk-tepuk puncak kepala Satsuki, Tetsuya berharap wanita ini mengerti. "Sudah dulu ya. Seina menungguku." Lanjut Tetsuya cepat dan sedikit tergesa kala matanya melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya telah menunjukkan angka berapa. Segera, Tetsuya memasuki mobil dan memacunya gila-gilaan. Dia sudah tak mau buang waktu lagi. Gawat! Dia telat!

Mungkin hanya sebuket mawar merah segar yang buru-buru dia beli di toko bunga, adalah satu-satunya harap agar amarah Seina tak melumatnya.

.

.

Tanpa ragu, Tetsuya berbelok kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri di sepanjang jalan yang dia lewati. Baru saja mobilnya melewati Maji Burger. Oh. Tak lama lagi dia kan sampai di lokasi jumpa dengan wanita pujaannya!

Berbicara tentang Maji Burger, senyum merekah di bibir Tetsuya. Di sana, dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Seina semasa remaja. Di sana pula, Tetsuya memberi tahukan siapa dia sebenarnya pada gadis penerus perusahaan raksasa Akashi itu. Dan sungguh. Ekspresi yang tertampilkan di wajah Seina setelah dia membeberkan fakta, sangat jauh dari bayangannya!

 _"Oh. Aku sudah tahu." Kata Seina sembari memakan potongan burger yang ada di ujung garpunya dengan elegan. Tak ada satu pun tanda keterkejutan di wajah putih indah bak mewah porcelain china itu, yang ada hanyalah ketenangan, keterkendalian, dan juga keeleganan. Justru yang terkejut adalah Tetsuya dalam hal ini. Mungkin untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, mata Tetsuya membulat dan mulut menganga._

 _"Eh?" tapi seperti halnya Seina, Tetsuya yang besar dalam sebuah keluarga ternama, sukses menenangkan diri sebelum berteriak kaget dan hanya menceletukkan satu silabel saja._

 _"Kau tak beranggapan kalau aku tak mengetahuinya selama ini kan, Tetsuya?" mengambil serbet makan yang tersaji, sembari mengusap bibir dengan anggun, Seina bertanya._

 _"J-jadi…"_

 _Manik dwi warna ruby-gold indah di hadapan Tetsuya melirik pemuda itu penuh arti. Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari bibir tipis merah marun menggoda Seina, membuat kedua alis Tetsuya menyatu. Satu pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya kini, kalau Seina tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, mengapa Seina masih mau berada di sisinya? Mengapa Seina tak menghindari atau membencinya? Bukankah dengan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, sudah membeberkan fakta jika tak seharusnya mereka bersama? Karena takdir keluarganya adalah…_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Aku tak peduli siapa aku siapa dirimu, aku kan tetap mencintaimu. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa aku tak meninggalkanmu meski aku tahu dari mana asalmu."_

 _"Apakah wajahku sebegitu melukiskan pikiranku, Sei?" meski hati Tetsuya berdegup kencang atas penuturan Seina yang sangat jujur dan begitu terus terang tanpa malu, Tetsuya memilih mempertanyakan komposisi wajahnya yang begitu mudah diterka oleh gadis di hadapannya. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah ahli dalam menyembunyikan kemelut hati, entah kenapa selalu terbaca dengan sempurna oleh gadis bernama Seina._

 _"Tidak. Tak begitu. Tapi yah, aku seorang Akashi, Tetsuya. Aku tahu segalanya." dengan anggun Seina menumpukan sikunya di atas meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangan. Makanan di hadapannya sudah habis, kini mereka memasuki sesi bercengkrama. Dan menjadi seorang Nona muda yang memiliki status sosial tinggi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia kan selalu memasang posisi begini kala 'bercengkrama'. Jangan lupakan di bawah meja, kakinya pun menyilang elegan. Matanya menatap Tetsuya hangat penuh kalkulatif dan spekulasi. Kemudian selayang senyum mengembang. "Meski kau mafia, bagiku Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda yang kupilih untuk kucinta. Sehingga bukanlah suatu masalah untuk aku bisa membaca pikiranmu atau tidak, bukan?"_

 _Kali ini Tetsuya tak bisa menahan rona merah yang merebah di wajahnya. Dia malu. Malu tapi juga bahagia. Harusnya lelakilah yang mengucapkan hal itu! Harusnya seorang lelakilah yang meyakinkan betapa besar cintanya pada sang terkasih, bukan sebaliknya. Oh tidak. Sejak mengenal Akashi Seina, Tetsuya sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa peran mereka kerap sekali terbalik? Dan sumpah. Ketak biasaan Seina ini, membuat hari flat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, menjadi berwarna._

 _Saat sedang malu tingkat dewa mendengar ucapan gadis yang dia cinta, Tetsuya mendengar tawa kecil mengalun. Dia layangkan pandang pada gadis di hadapannya. Di sana, dia dapati seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah menyala, terkikih pelan. Kikih tawa tertahan. Ciri khas seorang Akashi Seina._

 _"_ Mou _Sei. Jangan mentertawakanku!" menggembungkan pipi kesal, Tetsuya merajuk. Dan raut muka Tetsuya yang imut dan tampan dalam satu waktu, membuat tawa Seina jadi sedikit keras. Gadis itu sungguh berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi memiliki pacar yang terlalu polos dan mudah memerah, membuat dirinya agak kesulitan untuk menjaga 'keputriannya'._

 _"Kau sungguh berbeda Tetsuya. Kau menarik."_

 _"Apa kau pikir kau tidak, Sei?" desah napas Tetsuya mendengar komentar aneh yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir gadis pujaan hatinya. Hah~_

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Tetsuya mengingat kenangan indah itu. Akashi Seina memang beda. Dia tak sama dan tak mau disamakan. Tak salah dia mencintai dirinya. Tak salah jika dia memberanikan diri melamarnya dengan segala konsekuensi.

Mobil Tetsuya berhenti di sebuah halaman besar gereja tua terlantar. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuruni mobil dan bergerak menuju bagasi. Dalam langkahnya, Tetsuya melayangkan pandang. Gereja ini begitu terlantar. Hijaunya taman yang dulu indah kini tak beraturan. Bunga merah yang dulu tertanam mewah, kini termakan liar rumput yang bermekaran. Dan di sana… di depan pintu utama, lengkung gapura yang dulu putih seputih salju, kini telah pudar.

Semua... sudah berubah.

Semua telah… **termakan waktu.**

 _"Tetsuya."_ sebuah suara mengalun ringan bertekanan, membuat Tetsuya yang sedang membungkukkan badan mengambil bunga mawar di dalam tersentak. Kontan dengan tangan menggenggam mawar merah, dia putar tubuhnya.

Di belakangnya, dia lihat seorang gadis bersurai merah mengenakan pakaian terusan putih mewah tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia tampak bingung. Dan di mata Tetsuya, meski dia sedang kebingungan, kecantikannya tak sirna barang sedikit pun. Masih seperti apa yang dia ingat. Bahkan semakin cantik seiring bertambahnya waktu.

"Seina." Ucap Tetsuya memanggil nama gadis di hadapannya. Pelan. Lirih. Seakan dia memang menginginkan gadis di sana tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan ya. Gadis itu tak menyadari dia ada. Dia tetap memasang wajah kebingungannya. Dia tempelkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih jaring ke ranum merah bibirnya. Dia tolehkan kepalanya yang terbungkus kain tipis bertiara di puncak masih dengan raut cemas dan resah.

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya sendiri mendapati wajah gundah tergambar di raut muka yang biasanya tanpa celah. Dia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Dia ulurkan tangannya penuh harap. Namun belum sempat tangan ini menyentuhnya, sebuah suara melantun memanggil nama gadis itu dari ujung sana. Dan dari mata Tetsuya, dia dapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru cerah mengenakan setelan tuxedo putih dengan bunga merah tersemat di dada, berlari ke arah gadis itu.

 _"Tetsuya!"_ lantang, suara itu menggaung. Melepas seluruh wajah gundah, gadis itu berlari menyongsong pemuda di awal usia 22 tahun yang tengah bergerak ke arahnya. Senyum merekah di bibir ranumnya. Senyum bahagia.

Dan yang berikutnya, tiba-tiba… suasana yang semula sepi meramai. Di mata Tetsuya, mendadak, semua menjadi indah kembali hanya dalam satu detik. Rumput hijau tertata rapi, mawar merah kembali menari-nari dan di sana… di muka pintu gereja… gapura putih salju telah melengkung menanti.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Tetsuya melihat betapa gadis merah itu memeluk kuat sosok _Tetsuya-nya_. Kemudian dia layangkan ciuman hangat pada bibir pemuda di hadapannya sebelum dengan mantap dia kaitkan tangannya di lengan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan.

Sambil berjalan, kedua insan itu berbicara. Dan sedetik kemudian sang pemuda memerah, diikuti gesture tawa kecil tertahan dari sang gadis bersurai merah.

Dari jarak yang membentang atara dia dan mereka, bukan hal yang aneh jika Tetsuya tak mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Tapi tidak. Dia mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mengetahui semua jelas dan presisi.

 _"Maafkan aku Seina. Ada yang_ menyerang _ku di jalan. Mafia lawan."_ Kata si pemuda.

 _"Tak apa Tetsuya. Yang penting kau datang. Aku nyaris mati menghawatirkanmu,_ suamiku _."_ Jawab si gadis dengan nada menggoda di akhir kalimat. Dia suka menjahili lelaki di sampingnya. Tetsuya tahu itu dengan benar.

 _"S-seina. Kau membuatku malu."_ Balas pemuda berambut baby-blue itu dengan wajah memerah yang dihadiahi tawa kecil dari si gadis.

Lalu perlahan keduanya, berjalan mendekat dan sekejap telah melewatinya yang hanya bisa mematung dalam diam, mengamati keduanya. Dua insan yang kan memasuki upacara besar dalam hidup mereka.

Upacara pernikahan.

Si Gadis, dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya, melemparkan senyum bahagia dan lambai mempesona pada setiap manusia yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Sorak-sorai gempita menyambutnya. Oh gadis itu memang cukup popular. Selalu, sepanjang masa.

Di depan pintu gereja, di hadapan pemuda berambut warna-warni layaknya pelangi yang sudah menanti, kedua sejoli itu terdiam sesaat. Di posisinya saat ini, Tetsuya melihat sesosok pemuda pirang dengan senyum lima jari 1000 volt merekah di wajah, meninju ringan pemuda bertuxedo putih di hadapannya sementara pemuda tan memberantakan susunan rapi helai rambut pemuda serba putih itu; dan berujung dihadiahi tusukan keras di tulang rusuk dari sosok yang teraniaya. Berikutnya, merekahlah tawa di antara mereka.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil memandang mereka. Dia bisa melihat gadis merah anggun cantik itu melotot pada si pirang dan si tan dengan garang. Seolah menunjukkan ketak-sukaannya kala sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya di sentuh pihak tak berkepentingan.

Ah…

Sungguh. Tetsuya merindukan masa-masa ini.

Setelah sedikit bercengkrama, sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu, sang pengantin, kembali melangkah. Mereka memasuki gereja, melewati tinggi cake putih berlapis saus merah yang menjulang dengan indah, terus ke dalam. Dan dari belakang, terpaut 3 meter di belakang, Tetsuya mengikuti langkah mereka.

Dia mengikuti…

Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menyadari.

Di sini, dalam langkahnya, di setiap jengkal manik matanya menelajangi punggung sosok gadis di hadapannya, sakit dalam dada Tetsuya mulai menganga. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia mengerti dengan pasti pertunjukan apa yang kan tertayangkan seusai ini.

Dia tahu. Namun dia tak mampu menghentikannya.

Dia mengerti. Tapi dia tak sanggup melukis kembali pintalannya.

Dan di sini, dalam langkahnya, dia rasakan bilah dua matanya, mengalirkan cairan panas. Cairan yang menggores membentuk jejak di kedua pipinya. Cairan bernama... Air mata.

 _"Tetsuya, jangan gerogi."_ Ucap gadis itu yang melihat pasangannya berjalan kaku bagai robot rusak saat keduanya menuju altar. Dia tolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi 3 senti itu. Berharap meringankan gugup yang mendera sang calon suami.

Dan saat itulah…

Semua yang seharusnya tak terjadi, terjadi.

Pintalan kusut tragedi…

Tertayangkan.

Sekali lagi.

Dalam hitungan detik usai suara lembut Seina melantun hangat, Tetsuya dapat melihat, dirinya… _Tetsuya_ yang di sana, _Tetsuya_ yang sedang dalam gerogi tingkat dewa, terdorong keras ke samping, terpukul kuat ke samping, bersmaan dengan letus tembak **BANG! BANG!** senjata api yang memecah kesunyian kehidmatan upacara dalam gereja.

Dan yang _dia_ lihat dalam keterkejutannya di sana… hanyalah merah.

Calon istri _nya_.

Diri _nya_ sendiri.

Semuanya…

Terbungkus akan warna merah.

Merah.

Darah.

"SEINA!" _Tetsuya_ yang ada di sana, segera berlari ke arah Seina. Calon istrinya yang kini tergolek lemah, dia atas genang cair kental berwarna merah. _Dia_ raih kepala gadis itu penuh kasih sayang, _dia_ putar tubuhnya pelan, _dia_ bawa gadis itu dalam dekap hangat pangkuan… dan Tetsuya dapat melihat betapa jiwa _nya_ terpasung segera kala _dia_ dapati beberapa lubang menganga di dada gadis tercintanya. Lubang menganga merah. Lubang menganga yang kucurkan darah.

Merah.

Darah.

"YOUUUUU!" di belakang sana, _Tetsuya_ mendengar teriak membuncah. Jerit amarah menggema. Aung murka mengudara. Kekacauan pun menjelma. Dan desing bising peluru beradu bergelut menjadi alunan irama.

Irama nestapa.

Tapi _dia_ tak peduli. _Dia_ tahu _keluarga_ nya bisa mengatasi semua. Dan yang lebih penting baginya. Di hadapannya… kini… wanita yang _dia_ cinta…

"SEI! SEINA!" _Dia_ goyangkan tubuh gadis yang seharusnya menjadi istrinya.

Frustasi. Dia frustasi.

Tuhan! Kenapa? Kenapa semua menjadi begini?

"Seina! Bangun Seina!" pinta diri _nya_ lagi. Nada _nya_ bergetar. Tubuh _nya_ gemetar. Ketakutan melahap _nya_ perlahan. Ketakutan akan… ditinggalkan.

"Seina! Seina sayang. Buka matamu Seina!" Tangan _nya_ telah merah. Tuxedo _nya_ berlinang darah. Dan air mata _nya_ , mengalir tanpa bisa lagi terarah. _Dia_ pejamkan matanya kuat. _Dia_ panjatkan doa khidmat.

Meski _dia_ merasakan… perlahan… separuh jiwanya… hilang.

Di tengah hancur hati melebur menyerpih yang membebal dada, di tengah terpejamnya mata penuh tak kuasa, sebuah tangan bergetar menyentuh pipi _nya_. Seketika orbs biru dirinya terbuka. Di sana, di wajah yang kian putih memucat, pada bibir yang ujungnya mengalirkan darah, _dia_ melihat… segaris senyum terbentuk tanpa terpaksa. Senyum bahagia. Senyum lega.

"S-syu-kur-l-lah" kata gadis dalam pangkuan _nya_ patah-patah, lemah.

"Seina! Seina!" penuh harap melihat mata heterechromatic mempesona itu terbuka, _Tetsuya_ segera tangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka gadis tercinta.

Lemah, pelan, tangan gadis itu membentuk sebuah tarikan, menuntun kepala _Tetsuya_ bergerak. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, dengan bilah yang semakin meredup, jemari kecil itu meminta. Meminta _Tetsuya_ merendah.

Dan berikutnya, sebuah ciuman basah _Tetsuya_ rasa. Dalam tuntunan gerak gemetar lemah tangan ramping itu, bibir mereka… bertemu.

"S-seina?"

Di sini, dari tempatnya mematung dalam diam. Dari tempatnya melihat serangkai kejadian. Dia melihat, Seina… berusaha menggerakkan bibir mungilnya yang telah memucat. Dia melihat gadis yang dia cinta… berusaha merangkai kata meski tercekat. Dia melihat… satu-satunya gadis yang bisa merasuk dalam jiwanya, berusaha memberitahukan apa yang ada di benaknya. Berusaha tuturkan pada dirinya, pria yang kan jadi suaminya, tiga buah kata yang mampu tuk wakilkan jutaan lisan ungkapan cinta. "I love you" katanya.

Air mata mengalir dari bilah emas Seina. Renyah tawa kecil telepas lemah, sebelum dengan pelan, tangan kecil yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipi _nya_ , jatuh terkulai, berenang dalam merahnya lantai.

"S-sei?" _Tetsuya_ menepuk pipi gadis di pangkuan _nya_.

Namun…

Tak ada respon.

Mata indah dwi warna yang kerap menyalang, telah terpejam.

"Seina? H-hei." Panggil _nya_ parau, berusaha menampikkan fakta yang terpampang jelas di depan mata.

Sayang…

Tak ada respon.

Tawa elegan menggoda yang biasa menghiasi harinya, kini telah menghilang.

"Seina… sayang, buka matamu." pinta _nya_ dengan air mata menjadi. Dia membungkuk, membelai pipi putih gadisnya, wanitanya, calon istrinya, untuk meminta. Meminta dengan sangat. Meminta dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Namun…

Tak ada respon.

Kehangatan yang biasanya mendekap, kini telah lenyap.

Pintanya tak akan terjadi.

Harapnya tak mungkin terpenuhi.

Segala logika telah uraikan apa yang terjadi.

Dalam pangkuannya, wanita yang dia cinta telah… pergi.

"SEEEEIIIIIINAAAAA" lolong jerit kencang terlontar dari bibir _Tetsuya_.

Harusnya ini hari pernikahan mereka. Harusnya hari ini mereka bahagia.

Tapi…

Tapi fakta berkata…

30 Mei 20xx.

Pukul 15.04.

 **Akashi Seina,** mengorbankan nyawanya, tuk lindungi calon suami tercinta, **Kuroko Tetsuya** ,

Dari tangan kekar sang pencabut nyawa.

.

.

Bayangan itu masih sangat jelas di benak Tetsuya. Apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Kini dia tengah berdiri. Berdiri di titik dimana calon istrinya itu pergi. Titik dimana ciuman terakhir itu terjadi. Titik dimana dia tak bisa memaafkan diri.

Sampai sekarang, Tetsuya masih bertanya-tanya. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu jika akhirnya begini? Kenapa mereka berjumpa jika berujung seperti ini?

Pelan, terlarut dalam pikirannya, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya. Dia gerakkan tungkainya yang berat ke halaman belakang, dimana tubuh gadisnya, bersemayam.

Di sana, di bawah pohon rindang besar…

Di tengah merahnya mawar liar…

Sebuah nisan berdiri elegan.

Nisan dengan sebuah nama **'Kuroko Seina'**

.

.

"Hei Sei. Aku datang." _ **]]**_

* * *

deela : "..."

deela : *ambil meja*

deela : *banting meja*

deela : "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH. APA INI?"

deela : "gomenasai. Saya nggak tau nulis apa ini. Gomenasai nggak ada feel blahblahblah. Gomenasai. Gomenasai." *bungkuk badan*

deela : "m-mind to R&R?" *malu-malu mau*


End file.
